


[bnior]见好就收

by realJINmeimei



Category: JJ Project
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: *得寸进尺 续作
Kudos: 9





	[bnior]见好就收

**Author's Note:**

> 道具play

电风扇呼啦呼啦吹，书桌上的考卷被风吹得哗啦哗啦作响，林在范看着自己的成绩单，447，高的离谱。

“…所以排除D选项，这题还有问题吗。”

抬起头时朴珍荣正低着头翻试卷，白衬衣的领口在日光灯下打出一片阴影让人看不清里面的风景

——真想把他的衬衣扒开来。

手指塞进嘴里轻轻咬着，林在范看着朴珍荣，在心里构思了几种占有他的方法，却也期待朴珍荣会如何“奖励”他。

下课铃准时响起，朴珍荣抱起了试卷和教案，离开讲台时叫了声林在范。下节就是体育课，同桌对着林在范投去同情的目光，林在范轻哼一声，其中缘由只有他和朴珍荣知道。

林在范从厕所遛到办公室时那位老师正在拉窗帘，深蓝色的窗帘遮掉了大半阳光，让林在范记忆中的曼妙曲线也跟着模糊起来。上课铃响，林在范锁上了门。

朴珍荣转身倚着办公桌，冲林在范勾勾手，后者挑着眉走进就被按在了椅子上。那双温热的手揉着他宽厚的肩膀，手的主人舔了舔唇喉结一滚，从包里拿出一个遥控递给他。

“这是什么？”林在范把玩两下乳胶表面的扁平遥控，抬起头用单纯至极的眼神望向朴珍荣，随后自己的另只手被牵起，放在了挺翘臀瓣上，朴珍荣弯着嘴角。

“你打开开关就知道了。”

“这就是朴老师的奖励么。”

林在范先是捏了把西装裤下的臀，粗糙的布料磨去了那人臀肉一半的触感，林在范抬眼和朴珍荣对视，推开了按钮。

果不其然，掌中的臀肉瞬间收紧了，细细的震动声隔着什么传到两人的耳中，朴珍荣双手搭上林在范的肩，胯坐他腿上，裆部被撑起一个帐篷，在林在范盖着T恤的下腹上磨蹭，柔软的臀瓣一下一下扭动着，将那震动传导到林在范沉睡的性器上。

“老师，夹着跳蛋上课呢。”

林在范下身很快起了反应，抬起头在朴珍荣颈间蹭着感受他的颤抖，解了人西裤拉链指尖挑开那极其符合他个性的无痕内裤，手掌不安分将臀肉揉紧又揉松，听着朴珍荣被跳蛋玩弄压抑又满足的呻吟和求饶。

“是...啊，是为了在范xi...哈啊，才准备的...嗯。”

熟悉的低沉嗓音带着不熟悉的喘息，林在范嗓子一干，也不打算再推拉，拉下自己的拉链放出硬挺就拍着朴珍荣的屁股让他自己坐进去。

“在范xi...真是坏心眼...唔。”

尽管嘴上挑剔着，朴珍荣还是从善如流地褪下自己的真丝无痕内裤，林在范眼尖地看到后穴的地方已经湿了一小片，朴珍荣也不脸红，双手绕到背后掰开一边臀瓣要把跳蛋拿出来，却被林在范抓住了手腕。

“别拿出来。”

朴珍荣第一次皱起了他好看的眉，对上林在范波澜不惊的眼睛时又释然了。压低了身子扶着林在范根部的底端对准了早已湿透的后穴吞下去。

“哦...操。”

朴珍荣因为体内还塞着跳蛋坐不到底，不过进入一半也已经让他爽得不行了。林在范同样不好受，朴珍荣的甬道和之前一样湿软温热，进入的时候已经一下一下吸遍了他的性器，此刻敏感的龟头抵着震动的跳蛋才让他爽得魂飞魄散。

“哼...看你这样。”

对着林在范眉头紧锁的忍耐模样指点一番，朴珍荣更先适应了地开始抱着林在范的肩膀摆腰自己动了起来。跳蛋被盯着磨蹭过每一处敏感的壁肉，朴珍荣挺直了腰背感受着快感的电流从尾椎窜到大脑，缓慢的摆腰中慢慢放开了嗓子仰起脖子小声规律地呻吟起来。

林在范受不住跳蛋持续的震动，压抑着快感粗喘，被人放肆的呻吟吸引去抬头看，没来由地心里一阵冲动，手掌按着他后脑低下，吻上那粉嫩饱满的唇瓣，舌尖轻柔舔过每一条唇纹，温柔到死。

朴珍荣明显是愣住了，撑着林在范肩膀的手从僵直到抚上人脖子，停在一半的臀夹紧了人根部，捧着人脸浅浅回应下就躲开了他。

盯着朴珍荣湿润艳红的唇林在范才意识到自己的失态，刚下开口解释什么朴珍荣却起身站了起来，长臂一捞关掉了遥控，手指伸进已然松软的后穴轻松把跳蛋夹出来拿纸包好扔抽屉了，自己坐上了桌子，双腿分开，媚眼如丝。

“在范xi，接下来就拜托你了。”

窗外的球场少年们跑动着挥洒汗水，林在范在一方屋内享受着名为朴珍荣的馈赠。

躺在桌上的姿势完全抹杀了朴珍荣抵抗推拒的可能，林在范的肩膀是那么宽，手臂有力地抓握着他的大腿根，力道很重，朴珍荣猜不留印子也多半会红一片。林在范站着摆腰就能操到他最深的地方，那个刚才还被跳蛋按摩瘙痒无比，现在被林在范大开大合顶弄磨蹭地充血胀大的地方，朴珍荣喜欢林在范用蛮力干他，大小可观的性器破开他有意收缩的媚肉，一次一次抽动抹平了他穴口的褶皱，撑开那处紧紧包裹着他磨得粉红。

林在范有时候会坏心眼用手逗弄他其他的敏感点，比如他的乳尖或囊袋，更多时候只是手指掐着他的腰一次一次填满自己空虚的后穴，他们一起在反复的活塞运动中放肆呻吟，喘息，朴珍荣喜欢说荤话刺激林在范，年轻的大男孩偶尔总是单纯地如他所愿，囊袋都要送进去似的把他顶到往上窜，这时朴珍荣才乖了，双手勾着他结实的手臂，嘴里呜呜咽咽哼哼唧唧求林在范再大力一点，把他操死吧，这样就不会爽到哭了。

“您可是我的老师啊…。”

林在范突然开口的调侃把陷入情欲漩涡的朴珍荣拉回片刻清醒，此时被提及的伦理关系让朴珍荣更加兴奋，本来架在人肩膀的一双长腿轻轻弯了起来，朴珍荣抱着他的膝盖把整个身子给他看，看他颈上的红痕，看他不整的衣冠，看他微粉的胸口和兴奋翘起的性器，最后是二人紧密连接的部分。朴珍荣歪头笑的餍足：

“再也没有别的老师会向你打开双腿，说，请喂饱它…吧？”

林在范彻底红了眼，他无法控制在朴珍荣面前的欲望，想要弄脏他和操坏他的念头挥之不去，跟随本能是最好的选择，

林在范勾唇笑了，弯腰改了姿势才肯一寸寸破开他紧致甬道填满贯穿，朴珍荣不住收缩着下身将人裹得更紧，熟悉的触感，肉贴肉的心跳，他在林在范整根没入的时候解开了自己一直没理会的白衬，林在范这才看到人衬衫下，本该挺立艳红的两点被乳贴贴住。

勾引到此为止，林在范撕开一边乳贴揉捏起人敏感到充血挺立的乳尖，低下头轻舔耳垂的同时开始冲刺起来，朴珍荣更受用地轻哼起来，卷曲的脚趾在他腰窝蹭着，绷紧了的大腿和臀拥有无与伦比的绝佳手感，有一瞬间，林在范想用尽全身去品尝他、去感受他的快乐，他的美，他鲜活的肉体。

他们在此起彼伏的粗喘和呻吟声中交融，达到顶点。朴珍荣被林在范用慌乱的手法给送上高潮，与此同时身后被人灌满。终于脱了力躺在桌面上平复呼吸，林在范抽出性器时精液落了一地，眼前就是朴珍荣泥泞不堪的下身，被操干得粉红的后穴正收缩着感受高潮的余韵。

真是艳丽。

林在范没来由地想着，朴珍荣却起了身利落地收拾好自己，将地上淫靡的痕迹也清理干净，窗帘被拉开，朴珍荣回头看向林在范，脸上还带着情事的痕迹，眼神却生分疏离成最初的模样。

“还有5分钟就下课了，在范同学该去点名集合了。”

年轻的大男孩显然一瞬间没适应那人身份和气场的转换，微张着口却愣着什么也说不出。倒是朴珍荣，阳光透过薄纱洒在他的发和肩，为他镀上层圣洁又清冷的光环。

“列车偏离了轨道，但终究是要按照原定的路线行驶。我们的关系从此结束，明智的孩子，会选择见好就收。”

林在范明明紧盯着那双粉嫩的唇，林在范离开前想，他再也没有勇气，更没有机会亲吻上去了。

END


End file.
